Guide to changing appearances
This article refers to items and spells that change your character's appearance. Arakkoa *During the quest , you gain access to . It can only be used in Terokkar Forest. *A rare drop, , has a small chance to drop from Terokk that will allows you to transform into an Arakkoa anywhere lasting for 5 minutes. Bat *Trick or treating with Innkeepers (during Hallow's End), you have a chance to get "Trick", transforming you into a bat for 1 hour. * , allows you to turn a party member into a bat (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a bat (14% chance). Blood Elf *Using the item a draenei can transform into a blood elf, for a limited time (5 minutes). *During the quest , you gain access to . It can only be used in Eclipse Point. Leaving the area, or performing mostly any action will cause you to lose the disguise. Broken Critters Trick or treating with Innkeepers (during Hallow's End), you have a chance to get "Trick", transforming you into a: *House cat *Frog *Mini-Diablo *Snake *Worm Lasts for only 30 seconds. Draenei *Using the item a blood elf can transform into a draenei, for a limited time (5 minutes). Dragon Whelp Druid Forms See forms for information. *Bear *Cheetah *Crow *Lion *Moonkin *Panther *Sea Lion *Treant Dwarf *Using the item a troll can transform into a dwarf, for a limited time (5 minutes). Furbolg The , an Alliance-only item, makes you appear as a furbolg for 3 minutes. The item itself can be kept forever so long as you don't complete the last quest of Raene's Cleansing. Ghost *Available only during Hallow's End, has a 25% chance of transforming you into a ghost. *Trick or treating with Innkeepers you have a chance to get "Trick", transforming you into a ghost for 1 hour. * , allows you to turn a party member into a ghost (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a ghost (14% chance). Gnome *Using the item a tauren can transform into a gnome, for a limited time (5 minutes). Leper * , allows you to turn a party member into a leper gnome (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a leper gnome (14% chance). Goblin Human *Using the item an orc can transform into a human, for a limited time (5 minutes). Ninja *Using the item you have a 50/50 chance of becoming a ninja. * , allows you to turn a party member into a ninja (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a ninja (14% chance). Pirate *Using the item you have a 50/50 chance of becoming a pirate. *Available only during Hallow's End, has a 25% chance of transforming you into a pirate. * , allows you to turn a party member into a pirate (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a pirate (14% chance). Night Elf *Using the item an undead forsaken can transform into a night elf, for a limited time (5 minutes). Object Crate Tree Orc *Using the item a human can transform into an orc, for a limited time (5 minutes). Fel Orc Orge *The crafted allows you to become an orge for 10 minutes. It can be used anywhere, but only once. Skeleton *Available year round the . * (25% chance) * , allows you to turn a party member into a skeleton (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a skeleton (14% chance). Snowman *Using the item along with a will transform you into a snowman. You won't be able to move, but the form lasts indefinitely, until the buff is canceled. Tauren *Using the item a gnome can transform into a tauren, for a limited time (5 minutes). Tigon *Wearing both the and will give you a chance to gain the buff Primal Blessing and transform into a tigon for a limited time. Troll *Using the item a dwarf can transform into a troll, for a limited time (5 minutes). Wisp *Night elves turn into one when they die and release. * , allows you to turn a party member into a wisp (100% chance). * , allows you to turn a party member into a wisp (14% chance). Worgen *While raiding Karazhan a book containing will, when it procs, transform you into a worgen for a very limited amount of time.